


Call Me Hopeless, Not Romantic

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Welp Mandy knows now, family bonding kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Mandy swears for a second the world stops spinning. Because shit, Mickey's gay? Mandy can't even fucking fathom it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Hopeless, Not Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> It is 1 am here and I've been up since 5 am, please excuse any mistakes, no beta. Title from the song Call Me Hopeless, Not Romantic by Mayday Parade

"I mean, the guy you've been FUCKING gets married to some random commie _skank _" Ian spits out, drunk off his ass. And Mandy swears for a second the world stops spinning. Because _shit _, Mickey's gay? Mandy can't even fucking fathom it.____

____"Shit" she mutters, trying to wrap her head around it as Ian is dragged from the room by Lip. "Shit" she hisses again as she sits down on some stairs. This might be easier to comprehend if she wasn't so drunk the room was spinning._ _ _ _

____"FUCK!" she yells finally, not caring about the strange looks people give her. She pushes herself off the stairs and stumbles outside, breathing hard, 'fuck fuck fuck' playing on repeat in her head. Mickey can't be... But Ian... And all the times..._ _ _ _

____And that's finally when it all falls into place. "I slept with someone, not Kash." "I have to go to the bathroom...Yeah your dad was in there forever" "How do you know if the guy you've been hanging out with likes you?" "Uh huh, but I think he hates me" "You been up to see Mickey?" "Hey you seen Mickey around? He's been missing. He owes me 50 bucks." "Is Mickey seriously getting married?" "Mickey getting married, does that make sense to you?"_ _ _ _

____And honestly, Mandy can't believe she didn't see it before. That's why Ian couldn't tell her who he had slept with, why Ian came with her to pick Mickey up from juvie, why Mickey wanted the house to himself when their family left, why their dad had beat the shit out of him, and why Ian was so fucking obsessed with Mickey getting married._ _ _ _

____God, Mandy should have fucking known! Ian and Mickey weren't even friends. Why else would Ian give a shit about him? Mandy sinks her forehead into her hands as she thinks back._ _ _ _

____All those times Ian asked about Mickey in juvie, Mandy though Ian was just worried about how she was taking it, which was fucking stupid anyway. And oh god "I sent him some girl on girl porn last week, It's the only thing he ever wants" Ian probably thought that was fucking hilarious. Him and Mickey probably had a good laugh about it too._ _ _ _

____And Lip knew also? Lip fucking knew and didn't tell her? Not only do her best friend and her brother keep this secret, but also her fucking boyfriend? "You gotta be looking forward to having Mickey home again, huh?" he wasn't asking her, he was asking Ian. God she can't believe how clueless she'd been. And how the most important people in her life had kept it from her._ _ _ _

____She slides down the wall, her thin dress catching on the rocks and probably tearing it, she could care fucking less. She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck" she whispers, finally voicing her thoughts. She lays her head on her knees as she hears the door next to her open._ _ _ _

____"Hey Mandy" her brother mutters as he slides down the wall next to her. She peeks at him through her bangs, not even bothering to lift her head. He didn't look different now that he was married. He didn't look different now that she knew he was gay. So why does it fucking matter anyway?_ _ _ _

____"You could've told me" she says, turning her head side ways so she could get a good look at him properly._ _ _ _

____"Told you what?" Mickey asks, raising an eyebrow. He takes a pack of cigarettes out of his suit coat pocket and offers her one "Smoke?"_ _ _ _

____She nods and pulls one out, placing it between her lips as Mickey fishes a lighter from his pocket and lights it for her. She takes a drag and as she breaths the smoke out, nonchalantly says "that you're gay"_ _ _ _

____She can feel Mickey tense up beside her "What the fuck Mandy?" he spits out defensively "you know I'm not gay"_ _ _ _

____Mandy stares at him sadly, even now that she knows, he can't admit it. "No, I thought you were straight. Now I know you're gay" He just shakes his head angrily and starts to stand. Mandy finally lifts her head "Don't fucking leave you douche bag! You fucked over my best friend and you think you can just walk away?"_ _ _ _

____"Excuse me?" he's still defensive, glaring at her and still standing._ _ _ _

____Mandy sighs and gestures for him to sit down next to her. When he does Mandy turns her whole body so she can stare at him. She searches his face for any signs of guilt but he just looks away, hiding his face. "Fuck, Mickey" she whispers "I love you but you can't just do that shit to people. Fuck with their heads for _years _and then marry some skank like it doesn't even matter" Mickey is silent for a minute after that. Mandy doesn't know if it's because she said the L word, and the only time she's over done that was when their mom left for good. Or if it's because he's considering her words.___ _ _ _

______Mickey still won't meet her eye "You don't know shit, Mandy. You don't know shit about me and Gallagher. So don't fucking pretend you do" and he just sounds wrecked so Mandy can't help but stay silent and just lay her head on Mickey's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few seconds of silence she mutters a defeated "No, I don't. But I do know this needs to be fixed. Like right the fuck now." Mickey chuckles bitterly next to her_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't even know where to start." he admits, laying his head against hers. she nods knowingly and takes a drag of the cigarette._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck, how did we get so mixed up with those fucking Gallaghers?" she mutters, shifting down further, practically kneading her head into Mickey's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey shrugs, making Mandy's head shift on his shoulder "bad parenting?" he suggests. They both chuckle and continue to sit in comfortable silence, neither one knowing what to do next._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
